1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,982 discloses a vehicle capable of communication. The vehicle informs a driver that the vehicle is approaching an area where autonomous driving is difficult (a section where autonomous driving is difficult) with reference to a map storing areas where autonomous driving is difficult. The sections where autonomous driving is difficult may be set by drivers. For example, when a driver notices temporary construction, the driver sets the site of the temporary construction as a section where autonomous driving is difficult. The information on the section where autonomous driving is difficult is shared with the other vehicles through a network.